


Liar

by pointshootsmile



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also Mike helps, Blood and Gore, Depression, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murderer Vinny au, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Vinny’s killing people, Mike’s dead inside and they’re both doing multiple drugs. How could it get any worse, time to fucking find out.





	1. Chapter 1

”Vin I dunno if we..” Mike began before getting cut off by said friend elbowing him. ”Ow! That fucking hurt!”

“shut your mouth before I cut it off you dick.” Vincent groaned as he turned around and pointed his filthy, blood stained knife at Mike, making him nearly throw up as random organs spilled onto the wooden floor.

“okay! okay sorry jesus!” 

Mike sat in silence as he watched Vinny slice a body open with multiple weapons, most of them knives and hacksaws. his friend’s constant complaints and almost jokingly asking for help was only ever shut up when they drank or smoked weed or some shit like that. Did he really care? No not really, he was too busy admiring the way his friend’s back arched, how he put so much attention into it and that smirk, god that smirk he had when he was finished. No, no that was gay, then again, did he actually care. probably not.

* * *

the two packed away the body, completeing their strange ritual of burning it in Vinny’s back yard. “I’m gonna go get a drink Vin, you can come if you want.” the shorter man growled as he went inside.

Mike lay on Vinny’s couch downing bottle after bottle of whatever shitty beer Vinny had in his house, around thirteen minutes later he heard a loud bang and heard Vinny grumbling about something. “you.. you okay? *hic*” Mike muttered as he sat up.

“Suck my cock.” Vincent replied from his spot on the floor, pouring some alcholic drink he ripped the label off down his throat

“well, if you want me to, I *hic* guess I will!” Mike laughed as he got on the floor next to Vinny.

“Wait what no!?” he shouted nudging Mike. “I didn’t mean-mph!” 

Mike continued kissing Vinny waiting a second for him to kiss back, that just resulted in Vinny pushing Mike off of him.

“Dude what the fuck!” 

“aw I’m sorry Vin.”

“shut your mouth and go home.”

And that was exactly what Mike did, thank god he didn’t drive back. Although in his head he would’ve preferred crashing into a tree instead of crying himself to sleep.

* * *

 

 the next morning when Mike came over to apologise there was a lot of awkward silence.

“Vin I....” he began trying to break the silence, grabbing his chest, a deep pain filling it.

“Mike it’s fine, you were drunk.” Vinny replied putting his hand on Mike’s shoulder and looked down at his chest “You okay there?”

Looking off to the side and shaking his head, Mike walked off and sat on Vinny’s couch. Vinny just sat down and stared at him. 

The day they had was more, normal, than usual. They played games and ate some chicken tenders Vinny had in his freezer. Nothing big or important. Just, living, like normal people. Sadly that was gonna change very quickly.

 

 

 

and end chapter 1.


	2. Stop talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hates himself a little more than usual and some other shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh fuck self harm, Vinny punching Mike, threats that could be taken in a kinky manner and kinda detailed mentions of throw up warning

Mike staggered back to his apartment, he was fucking dead inside in short. That last kill Vinny had made was more intense than usual, resulting in Mike throwing up chunks of food he’d ate three days ago and blood mixed with it.

As he got in, he threw himself at the first warm, comfortable thing he had felt in days, his own couch and everything that surrounded it. “dear god fucking kill me already.” Mike groaned as he reached into the draw of his side table. at last he found the blade he was looking for, specifically the blood stained switchblade he kept there. 

pulling of his shirt, revealing that now thin, scar covered upper body of his, He pressed the sharp thing into his shoulder. Shuddering and grating his teeth, Mike pushed the knife deeper.

quiet knocks were heard in the back of his head, "ignore them." They got louder in response. Mike gave up and went to the door knowing exactly who it was, that dick of a friend, Vinny.

”Hey Mike I came ove.....errrr” Vinny began the most likely long and depressing doorway conversation

"Fuck. Off." 

"What have you done to yourself?"

"I fell over."

that last comment just resulted in Vinny bursting in and grabbing the switchblade off the couch. "I thought I told you that if you kept this up I'd have to do it myself."

"Be my fucking guest you idiot." Mike shouted, shutting the door behind him. Vinny pushed him against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"I'm confiscating these till you learn I'm the only one aloud to hurt you."

sleepy and rather annoyed, Mike lay on the floor where Vinny left him the loud sound of a door slamming followed. he crawled into bed, well bed was an overstatement. It was more a near 7 year old mattress that was practically disintegrating on some shitty planks of pine wood. 

 

* * *

 The next morning rolled around pretty quickly despite the fact Mike had barely got any sleep, even in his tired, almost dead state insomnia still gripped him by the throat. he decided he wouldn't go over to Vinny's for breakfast as per usual, hell he'd just ignore the loser. Yet he couldn't, images raced through his mind of yesterday's events and how he wished they had gone. A few of them had just so happened to end in some form of intercourse.

 

It was now 1:54pm and he had gotten a large spam of texts from Vinny, each of which asking where he was and if he was okay. Obviously annoyed by the spam, Mike's reply was rather rude. 

_of fucking course I'm alright, I'm at home you dick. you punched me yesterday and for some fucking reason I'm still in pain._

**_sending..._ **

**_sending..._ **

**_sent_ **

three hours. Vinny took three hours to respond

_sorry see ya later_

that was all he said.

* * *

they ignored each other's existences for the rest of the week, it was Thursday so it wasn't long until Mike resumed his silent pining and admiration, and Vinny went back to being extremely fucked up and murdering people. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya, also fuck sorry this was short I kinda lost inspiration for a while.


	3. take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny messes with Mike and shit gets intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I make it pretty obvious Vin relies on Mike

 Vinny looked at the broken bottles scattered around his living room and sighed. Noticing Mike sleeping on his couch Vinny smiled lightly. As he scooped all of the bottles into a plastic bag and chucked them into the trash. Mike was slowly woke up by the noise. Groaning and looking at his watch Mike soon came to the conclusion he had hit rock bottom.

"morning Mike." Vinny blankly said as he washed his dishes.

"mph."

"m'kay, what for breakfast?"

* * *

digging his knife into the back of his most recent victim, Vinny smirked and proudly said "See that Mike? It's so smooth and so satisfying to watch it go in." Mike on the other hand felt sickened by it, it had gotten to the point where he would have to wear a surgical mask so he could barely smell the bloodied corpse. 

Sirens. Someone had called the police. The two picked up the body and chucked it into Vinny's trunk, Mike carried Vinny's bag to the car and they started driving. Mike removed the mask as they got out of the car.

"I hate this, I hate all of this Vin." he started mumbling, slowly getting louder, his hand curling into a fist.

"I know, I do too." Vinny's reply was blank and didn't really seem human, in a sense.

The body had been dumped, they were both tired and hungry, although Mike wouldn't admit it, and Vinny honestly just needed to get away from life.

* * *

Sorry had no effect in their lives anymore, constant empty apologies followed by ignoring each other. That wasn't what this was though, this was different. Vinny had killed someone Mike actually cared about.

"Vin what the actual fuck is wrong with you!"

"Mike-"

"No! I don't wanna fucking hear it!"

the screaming had ended in a door slamming into Vinny's face fairly loudly and hitting him in the nose "fucking idiot."

Now in his car and unhappy with what he had done, Vinny began singing. No actual songs, just ideas he had and wanted to try out. As a depressing one rolled around he lay his head on the wheel while parking.

That night as he walked around his house after streaming, his mind refused to let him rest. The low buzz of his phone vibrating surprised Vinny, he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket to see who it was, no one. He really needed to turn mobile app notifications off. Cold pizza at 2am was becoming worryingly more common in his life.

* * *

In short both of their lives had went to shit and nothing was okay anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z


	4. Goodbye to a world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another argument happens between the boys and Mike accidentally does something oddly forgivable

"Oh shut up Mike!" Vinny loudly groaned before trying to shut the door in said friend's face. of course Mike's foot was in the door frame.

“I swear to god Vinny I will get a gun and shoot you in the fucking head!” he screamed before chucking his weight at the door. Vinny’s retort wasn’t very clever and rather childish, “And where ya gonna get a gun! huh?”

Mike put his hand to his face and walked to Vinny’s kitchen. Vincent blindly followed, completely unaware of what was about to happen, and frankly the next part was rather fuzzy. he was hit with solid metal, likely a frying pan and a sharp shooting pain in his stomach that slowly trailed down to his hips. Stabbed, he should have expected it in all honesty. Mike however was crying and sat in the corner. Vinny’s attempts to get up and comfort his... Friend? failed. He didn’t know what to think of Mike at this point, frankly he didn’t want to know. As everything began to go dark he felt as though he were being propped up, the surface was cold so likely against his fridge. As he opened his mouth to speak it was covered by Mike’s hand. Aware of Vinny bleeding out he googled how to treat a serious stab wound. “I can help y’know.” he choked out. “tell me.” Vinny quickly gave instructions to Mike while he was being patched up, salty tears still dripping from Mike’s face as he did so.

* * *

 The next hour was Vinny trying to get an apology put of Mike which was just followed by “I’m not fucking sorry and I should have left you to die.”

* * *

 the next morning both men were found dead in Mike’s appartment. really it was confusing to see it was Vinny with how badly beaten he was. Mike on the other hand was easy, he just hung himself with a small note attached.  ** _he did it, all, of it._**

 

 


End file.
